Wedding from Hell
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Danny and Sam are 20 and are getting married, but there is onething wrong. Danny isn't Jewish and Sam is and her Parents are against there marriage. What weill Happen and will they get married. Rated T for language. Please R
1. The preposal

**WARNING:** this takes place after PP. So if you haven't seen it please do not read this. Remember you were warned.

Summary: Danny and Sam are 20 and getting married. However how will there parents take the news?

* * *

Chapter 1

The engagement

Sam Manson our favorite Goth girl was Goth no more. Well more or less. Though sarcasm was still her best friend. She had been dating Danny Fenton/Phantom ever since the whole deal with the asteroid and everyone knew his secret. They thought things would change, but they didn't now Sam was getting ready for another date with Danny. She was still living at her parents house, and was happy that her grandmother was still there to help her with the fights she had with her parents.

'What should I wear?' wondered Sam as she looked at her closet.

"If I where you I would wear that blue dress." Came a voice from the distance. Sam turned around and saw her grandmother on her scooter.

"Thanks grandma!" said Sam and took out the dress in questioned. It was a spaghetti strap dark blue dress that went down to her knees and had small white sparkles on it. She would where her silver heels that went with it even though she despised them.

"So where is Daniel taking you?" asked the elderly woman

"I don't know he said it was gonna be a surprise." Said Sam

"Well I hope you have fn." Said her grandmother and left the room.

Sam took a shower and did her hair and putt on her dress. She putt on her shoes, grabbed her purse type thing, and jacket and headed downstairs.

Danny was already waiting for her there. He was wearing collar shirt a tie, black pants, and black shoes, and an over coat.

He greeted her and they left the Manson home.

They walked towards Danny's car. He let Sam in first and then sat down in the drivers seat.

They drove past numerous places before arriving at a very fancy very exclusive restaurant.

"Danny how can you afford this?" asked Sam as she got out of the car.

"Well lets just say the owner owed me a favor." Said Danny.

"You saved his life from a ghost blah, blah, blah." Said Sam with a smile

They entered the restaurant and where immediately seated. "So what's the occasion?"

"Well it's about four and a half years today that, you and I shared that kiss in Antarctica." Said Danny.

"Oh my gosh! Your right. I totally forgot about that."

The waiter came and asked for there orders. They ordered there food and went back to there conversation.

"I remember that day very well." Started Sam. "You went off to find all those ghosts to help power Tucker's machine, but then when your plane came out of the portal and crashed. I thought that was the end of you."

"Well it's a good thing it wasn't." said Danny. " Remember how busy our lives became after. With the peace talks and school and being famous, and fighting ghosts. It was a nightmare."

"Oh remember how head over heels Paullina went for you. I still can't believe how you blew her off."

"Oh yeah! Then she charged at you, but you dogged her and she flew strait into the door."

Then there food came and they continued to chat away about old memories.

"You know what I found just a tad freighting?" asked Danny.

"What?"

"How friendly you acted with Jazz after my dad and I came back from that fishing trip."

"I guess that would be scary to you." She smiled while sipping her water. "What about the time. You told us about when the supposed ghost writer placed us all in some rhyming fiasco."

"Now that was hell." Said Danny with a slight laugh. "remember 4 when Amber attacked?"

"Yeah she made you fall for me and we completely forgot about Tucker's reprogramming and when we found him he was a walking dictionary."

They finished eating. Danny paid the bill and they headed to the park.

The air was chilling. I mean come on it was February.

"Danny! It's freezing why are we here?" asked Sam looking at the giant moon in front of them."

"I just wanted to ask you something." Said Danny as he kneeled on one knee and pulled out a small box.

Sam's eyes grew wide, as did her smile. She had completely forgot about the fact that it was cold. "Sam!" Began Danny. "Will you marry me?" he asked and reveled a gold rimed ring with a beautiful purple stone on it.

"Yes! Yes, and Yes!" She cheered and kissed him. After they broke apart Danny took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on her ring finger.

"I love you." Said Sam

"I love you too." Said Danny. He then quickly changed into Danny Phantom scooped up his new fiancée and flew off into the night.

* * *

Not bad for my first Danny fic right. Well please tell me what you think. Please 


	2. News that will shock you all

* * *

Here is Chapter 2 hope you like it and if anyone wishes to talk to me before I begin a chapter please let me know.

Chapter 2

News that will shock you all

Our favorite ghost boy and his fiancée where driving home. To tell there parents the big news.

"Tucker is best man right?" asked Sam.

"yeah, but who will be the maid of honor?" asked Danny.

"Danielle would be the right choice."

"Then Dani it will be"

Danny dropped Sam of in front of her house. Gave her a kiss on the check and left..

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I decided to tell my parents the news now, because the longer I wait the harder it will be. I ran upstairs and changed to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked down stairs to find my family watching TV. I came over and Sat next to my mother.

"I need to tell you something." I started and immediately got there attention. "I'm getting married" I announced.

My Parents smiled and as did my Grandma,

"Whose the lucky boy?" she asked as if she didn't know, but before I could answer I was cut of by my mother.

"It's the Isaac boy right?" asked my mother.

"No it's the Moses boy." Said My father.

I was getting annoyed.

"No it's Danny." I said and my parents goofy smiles had disappeared.

"He isn't Jewish." Began my Dad

"He is a vandal." Added my Mom.

Yes he isn't Jewish and I don't care and he isn't a vandal he's a hero." I said.

Then my grandma joined in the fight.

"If she loves him and he loves her back then that's good enough for me and should be to you as well.'

My Parents gave me a disappointed look and decided that they would think about it.

I was outraged. How dare they say they'll think about weather I can or can't marry Danny. I Will no matter what they decide.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

after I dropped Sam off I went home. I parked the Car and went inside. My Parents and Jazz were awaiting my return (A/n I know there 20, but I decided that they stayed home and went to Amity Park University.) My Parents had a look of interest.

"So what did she say?" asked my mother with excitement.

"She said Yes." I screamed with pure delight.

"That's great son." Said My Dad and patted my back, and my sister came over and gave me a hug. "Tomorrow she and I will meet to set a date and to see who gets to plan this fabulous event."

I then excused myself and headed upstairs. I called my best friend Tucker to tell him the news.

"Hey Dude what's up?" asked Tucker through the phone.

"She said Yes." Was my answer.

"That's great man I'm happy for you."

"Will you be my best man?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

I then said goodbye and hung up. I then called my cousin. The now 18 year old half ghost half girl clone.

"Danielle congratulations." I began. "You will be the maid of honor in my wedding."

All I heard coming from the other line was a girl screaming happily.

"When and where?" asked Dani

"I don't know yet, but I'll keep you posted." I said and hung up the phone awaiting for tomorrow, but then a thought popped into my head. Would her parents allow us to wed? Would I have to convert? Or have a two religions wedding.

* * *

(No ones P.O.V.)

The next day (SATUDAY) they met at the nasty burger and Sam explained what her parents told her.

"Don't worry Sam. If they know how much we love each other it will be ok. I mean it's love it's not something that came out of a store. You can't just send it back." Said Danny wrapping his arm around Sam.

"Your right. Now when should we have the wedding?"

"How about in may." Suggested Danny.

"May 21 to be exact." Finished Sam.

"Ok so who will be the lucky lady who gets to plan this whole thing?" asked Danny. They thought for a moment.

"Jazz!" they yelled in unison.

They then went back to the Fenton's residence and told Jazz the news, who was very happy to be given such an honor. However there was a catch. Jazz had to run all of her ideas and plans by Sam or Danny. I mean after all it was there wedding.

Sam went home to find her parents waiting for her. With an angry look.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

My mom and Dad had those angry as if they where going to kill me. Like I had gotten a tattoo (A/n In Jewish religion it's against there believes to get tattoo's of any sort especially the germinant ones.) Or something.

"Samantha!" Began my mother and I already knew where this was going. "We will let you marry the Fenton boy on one condition." She said. I already had a good idea where this was going. Her words will me _you can marry him as long as he converts._ I braced my self.

"He has to convert to Judaism." Said My Dad

"Why it doesn't matter according to Jewish law my children will be Jewish no matter what shlub I decide to marry." I stated even though I didn't mean to call Danny a shlub. (a/n shlub is kind of idiot or poor soul)

"Samantha." Began my father.

"We have a reputation. Everyone in our family for the past 6 generations has gotten married to Jewish men/women."

"Actually that's not entirely true." Said My Grandmother as she came out of the kitchen. "Your grandfather and your father." She began as she looked at me then my mother. "He was my second husband. My first husband was a Christian man named George, but her went to fight in WWII in 1941 after Pearle harbor. Then in 1943 I got a letter saying he died in battle. Shortly after I met Abraham and we got married." Finished my Grandmother. I had **thee** hugest grin. My mother on the other hand was in shock.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell us before?" asked my Dad.

"Well it never seemed important. So I never mentioned it."

"Does this mean I can marry Danny with out him converting?" I asked.

"This changes nothing." Said My mother. "Either he becomes Jewish or no marriage." She finished, as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"You can't do this!" I screamed and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and locked the door. I jumped on my bed and began to cry when I felt a cold presence near.

"Whose there!" I demanded. "I have a ghost weapon and I will use it." I said holding up small Fenton ghost ray Danny gave me.

"You wouldn't try to kill your fiancée or would you?" came a voice and Danny appeared.

I jumped right into his arms and gave him a kiss.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

After Sam left I told my parents my worries about her parents, and how I might have to convert.

I believe there reply was: _Don't worry son if it comes to that your mother and I will be right by your side._ Where my Dad's words.

I went to my roomand whent on my coputer to check my mail and saw that Jazz had sent me some invitation samples. There was a light blue and peach one. 'Too homecoming' I told my self. The next one was pink and blue. 'we aren't having a baby. Where getting married.' I thought. The third one was dark blue and had white stars on it. 'Wow!' I thought 'Now that's what I'm talking about'

I send Jazz my reply and checked some other mail. There was one from Tucker and Dani. I opened Tuckers first and read it:

_Hey Danny:_

_Tell me when is the wedding I mean it's February or January or what not I need to know when to plan the bachelor party._

_Your best man_

_Tucker._

I send him a reply and opened Danni's. Her e mail was the same except for the part about the bachelor party, and I replied to that one as well.

I then decided to go and see Sam. I changed into Danny Phantom and flew off.

After about 15 minutes I arrived at her window, and just as I did I saw Sam walk in, lock her door and drop on the bed crying. I then fazed through.

"Whose there!" She demanded. "I have a ghost weapon and I will use it." She said and picked up the mini ghost ray I gave her.

"You wouldn't try to kill your fiancée, or would you?" I asked and made my self re appear inform of her. She then jumped into my arms and kissed me.

* * *

(No ones P.O.V.)

After Sam and Danny broke apart she explained to him why she was crying and he reassured her that if it meant marrying her he would do what ever possible. After that Danny told her about the invites.

"So are any ghosts coming?" asked Sam.

"Well Frostbite and Pandora are hopefully coming. I also thought that the Lunch Lady could help cater. I mean she is a good cook, and after the peace agreement Ember McLain will be playing at our reception, and maybe Boxed lunch could be the flower girl?" Finished Danny.

"That sounds good, and young blood could be ther ring barer." Said Sam and Putt her head on top of his chest.

* * *

Not bad for my second chapter. Sorry it's so long. Please R&R 


	3. First plans

Thanks to all who reviewed here is the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, but I might and if I did I would have had Sam and Danny get together during the Ember episode.

* * *

Chapter 3

First Plans

(A/N If anyone wants to have a conversation with me in the beginning please let me know)

Well everyone was busy. Danny had. College classes, ghost fighting, and his training with his dad, and the weeding.

Sam had the wedding, classes, helping Danny fight ghosts, and her parents to worry about.

Jazz had tried to book a band, but couldn't find the right one until Sam and Danny told her about Ember.

The after another week they send all the invites for the wedding all over the country and the ghost zone.

The ghost R.S.V.P. ed first, and Pandora and Frostbite where happy to come. Ember was in fact happy to be invited and that she would get to sing, but was disappointed that she couldn't use her powers because that would be her parole violation and a violation of the peace agreement.

"So Young blood is the ring barer and boxed Lunch is the flower girl?" asked Jazz.

"That's right." Said Danny.

"Now where are we going to have the wedding and the reception.

"Well for the wedding we thought The Abraham and David Jewish synagogue center." Said Sam.

"Ands we could held the reception at the restaurant down the street from the center." Said Danny

"OK so exactly how many people are coming?" asked Tucker who had just walked into the house.

"Um….About a hundred." said Danny.

"Oh that's not too bad." Said Jazz.

"each." Added Danny. "Plus maybe 10 or 15 ghosts."

"Oh about 215 guests….I can deal with this." Said Jazz.

"Any word about your parents?" asked Danny looking at Sam.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh "I hope they come around, but I'm not sure."

"Oh. Sam since Valerie, and I are the brides maids and Danni is the maid of honor we need to go and pick out our dresses.

"Well we'll get those soon ok. I have to leave now. My parents want to have another one of there talks with me." Said Sam and left.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I came home and my grandmother had a look of concern on her face.

"Grandma what's wrong?" I asked

"Your Parents are trying to re instate the restraining order. There on the phone with the Judge right now."

"WHAT!!!" I screamed and ran to find my Parents. I found them in my Fathers Office my mom had the phone pressed to her ear. I took it from her hands and hung up before she even noticed.

"Samantha! What do you think your doing." She yelled with anger.

"I can't believe you." I began. "Danny is willing to do anything so we could get married and you want to re instate the restraining order. Well guess what. Since I'm 20 you can't do zip, because According to this country I am now an adult and can do what ever I fell in my power is right, and marrying Danny is what I think is right and if you hate it then too damn bad." I shouted.

"Samantha!" Began my Father. 'Don't you dare speak to us that way."

"I'm sorry, but I have every right to. You don't like Danny when you never even gave him a chance."

"Samantha!" started my mom

"And for the millionth time MY NAME IS SAM." I yelled and left.

I ran into my room and locked the door. When there was a nock behind me.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Sweetty it's Grandma open up." Said the voice.

I came up and un locked the door, and My Grandma stepped in.

"Oh honey!" She began. "They mean well. They really do it's just that they don't know Daniel like you do, and there to stubborn to try."

"To stubborn to try…." I started. "That gives me an idea." I said and went to my phone

and dialed Danny.

"Hey Danny it's Sam listen I got an idea to get my parents to like you better." I said into the phone.

"Ok what is it?" he asked

"What if you come over for dinner tonight." I said.

"Sounds great what time?"

"At 6:00pm." I finished

"Ok see you then." He said and we both hung up.

"Thanks Grandma you rock." I gave her a hug and went to find my parents.

They had come into the kitchen, and where having tea.

"Mom, Dad. Look I know you don't like Danny, but that's because you never gotten to know him, which is why I invited him for dinner tonight." I said

"Are you serious?" asked My father.

"Yes I am. So behave and please don't kill him."

"Oh darn I guess I'll have to call back that guy I hired and tell him the job is off." Said My Dad. That made me smile.

"Ok honey I guess it wought hurt of we get to know him." Said My mother.

* * *

Another finished chapter. Please R&R 


	4. Dinner for the nightmares

Here is chapter 4 in this chapter Danny is coming over to the Manson's for Dinner….bah, bah, bah, bah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, however I do own this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dinner for the nightmares

Sam awaited nervously for Danny to come. She watched as the maid sat up the table for dinner.

It was almost 6 and still no Danny. Sam was about to call him when the door bell rang. She rushed to the door, but her butler ended up opening the door.

"Hello sir!" said the butler "Please come in."

"Thank you sir." Said Danny and stepped inside, but whipping his feet first.

"May I take your coat sir?" asked the butler.

"Oh yes thank you." Said Danny and gave his coat to the man, and he left.

"When did you get so classy?" asked Sam.

"I'm trying." Said Danny and gave Sam a small kiss.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Manson came down stairs and so did Sam's grandmother.

"Hello Daniel." Said Mr. Manson with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"It is nice to see you to again." Said Danny as politely as he could.

"Shall we sit for dinner?" asked Mrs. Manson.

They agreed and followed her to the dining area.

Danny helped Sam into her chair before sitting down himself.

Then the maid came in with the food. It was I believe chicken parmesan (A/n that's my favorite Italian dish).

Danny made sure to pick up the right fork and knife before starting to eat with everyone else.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Well everything wasn't going as bad as I thought my parents where still kind of mean towards Danny, but when the food came they where quiet.

"So Daniel." Began My father. 'Oh no I thought 'here it comes the what are your plans for the future shtick' I thought. "What are your plans for the future?" he asked.

"Well I plan to finish college of coarse and then get a steady job." Said Danny.

"Where will you live?" asked My mother.

"Oh in my house, my parents decided to move across town to a smaller space and left the house to me since my sister is moving in with her husband to another town about 5 minutes from amity park."

"Ok and what are your goals for Sam?" asked My Father.

"Well I want to make sure that Sam finishes school like me and graduates before we decide to have kids."

'Oh no' I thought 'he had to say kids now my parents are gonna kill him with even more questions.'

"and are you familiar with the Jewish law?" asked My mother.

"Well to be honest I don't know much, however I do know that the mother gets to name the children, that it's purely her decision and no one may choose for her unless she wishes."

"Do you want my Samantha to have a job as well?" asked My Father. I was getting more scared by the minute, and Grandma just sat there quietly just like I was.

"If that is what she wishes" began Danny. "it is the 21st century." He added.

"And if we think that Sam must marry a Jew would you convert?" asked my mother. That's it I was ready to kill them both. I couldn't stand it. I was afraid of what Danny might answer, I mean yes he said he would, but did her really mean it.

"Well if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with Sam then I would do it." Said Danny being as sincere as possible.

Then the desert arrived. The chocolate cream pie. (A/n also another one of my favorites.).

Danny again made sure to pick up the right utensil, and the torment continued.

"So you do want children?" asked my dad

"Yes! Not a lot though maybe 2 or 3." Said Danny. "Just not right now. I don't know about Sam, but I'm not ready to handle that yet."

"Hmm!" said My Mother and I could tell he was nerves. "Where do you plan to work?"

"Well I'm hoping to get a job in computer busyness." He said. I didn't know what to expect from my Parents.

"Sam what is it that you said you wanted to do?" asked My father

"Well Me and Danny's sister are planning to start our own firm and be psychiatrists for troubled teens." I said speaking for the first tine this evening. (a/n I'm actually going to do that with a friend of mine)

"Oh that's nice." Said my mom disappointed.

"I think that's wonderful that Sam wants to help people." Said Danny taking notice of how sad I looked.

"Yes it is, however I don't think Sam would be good for that because of how troubled she was in high school." She said.

"What are you talking about?" asked My Grandmother. "Just because you didn't like that she was different from the other rich snobs doesn't mean that she was troubled. She had good grades and she was even valedictorian. Now I ask you how was she troubled?"

I felt like crying, but tried to hold back. After desert we went to the living room for another talk.

"Daniel!" said my mother. "why should we allow you to wed Samantha?"

"I love her and I would do anything to protect her." Said Danny and after that I just wanted to jump into his arms, but I withheld my self.

"Well it was nice of you to come over." Said Dad ushering him to leave.

"Oh no it was nice of you for having me." Said Danny as our butler came over and gave him his coat. My parents and grandma went into the Office and our butler left as well. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks Danny. You where great tonight." I said.

"You welcome! I just hope it was enough to convince them."

"One last question." I began. "Did you mean everything you told my parents?"

"Every word." Said Danny giving me another kiss and leaving.

I was actually pretty confident of my self. Or at least I tried to be.

* * *

Will Sam's parents finally give in. or will they make Danny convert, or forbid the wedding completely find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Well here is chapter 5 hope you like, and again if you want to say something in the beginning of a chapter please let me know

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom however I do own some pics of Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter five

Decisions, decisions!

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Well after Danny left I went upstairs to my computer and saw that Valerie was on. After Danny and I got together she started dating Tucker, and we became friends, because boys need there alone time.

So I decided to talk to her.

Gothnomore (Sam) Hi Val

Exghostknight (Val) Hey how did dinner go?

Gothnomore: Danny was surprisingly classy if I didn't know any better I'd think he was a duke or a king or something.

Exghostknight: Are we talking about the same Fenton

Gothnomore: I know. I just hope it will finally convince my parents that even though he isn't Jewish we could still have a good life.

Exghostknight: Hope so.

Gothnomore: So have you decided do you want to open up the firm with me and Jazz or not?

Exghostknight: Definitely!

Gothnomore: YAY!!!!

Exghostknight: Ok I have to go, but before I go. Jazz Danni and I are going to look for dresses. Please don't tell me you haven't picked out something Gag .

Gothnomore: I haven't picked those out I wanted you guys to pick except they have to be dark blue.

Exghostknight: Ok I can deal with that. How should we meet?

Gothnomore: I could pick you guys up in my new car

Exghostknight: Ok see you at 12

Gothnomore: Ok

I then logged of the computer and decided to check on my parents.

"Mom, Dad have you guys made your decisions?" I asked.

"Yes I have." Said My mother.

"Yes I have" said my father.

"I give you my blessings." Said My Mother, I then turned to my father.

"I don't." said My father. "He was obviously trying to deceive us."

"Right!" I told him and gave my mother a hug.

"Honey since all of the guests have send there R.S.V.P. 's how about tomorrow we go and pick out your dress."

"Ok Mom, but Valerie, Danni, and Jazz are coming to pick out there dresses as well.

"Honey you said Danny."

"Oh sorry I meant Danni, as in Danielle she's Danny's cousin."

"Oh ok we can take my car I have a six seated considering we would want Mrs. Fenton to join us as well."

"Great!" I said "Tomorrow at 12."

Oh my god I can't believe my mom caved. Not my Dad, but ½ is better then ¼ right?

The next day.

(No ones P.O.V.)

Mrs. Manson picked up all the girls including Maddie and Danni.

The headed to a bridal store downtown, where Sam and the girls excluding Mrs. Manson, and Mrs. Fenton (Maddie) tried on a whole bunch of dresses.

Danni as the maid of honor went first.

Her first dress was light peach, it had straps in the front and a whole thing in the back. No way that dress was gonna cut it.

The next one was. The next dress looked like a lime green work outfit, so not that one.

The next one was a pink strapless dress and had ruffles at the bottom. Sam hated it off the bat however Mrs. Manson loved it. That dress was a rejected.

The last one was beautiful dark blue strapped dress. They all fell in love with it.

The it was Valerie and Jazz's turn they first putt on strapless strait skirted dress. Non of them liked it.

The next one was a hearted corset that went down to the ankles and was pink. That one was rejected as well.

The last ones where slightly lighter blue then Danni's dress. They were strapless and had a wavy bottom. They decided on that dress

Then it was Sam's turn. The first one was a gown, it had shoulder straps and Sam could barely move in it. So that one was tossed.

The next dress looked like it was worn by some dead bride monster. The person in it would be completely covered as if a nun was getting married.

The last one was spaghetti strapped and had a wavy bottom just like Jazz and Valerie's dresses, but was more flowing and elegant.

They where about to by the dresses when Mrs. Manson's cell phone rang.

"Hello!" she said in the most polite full voice.

"Where are you?" asked the voice.

"Honey stop! Where buying the dresses for the girl."

"I didn't say they could have a wedding."

"You didn't say they couldn't't. Now come on what is your decision?" asked the Mrs.

"My answer is yes as long as he converts." Said the voice and hung up.

"Who was that mom?" asked Sam.

"That was your father dear, and he says the only way you and Danny can get married is if he converts."

"Huh! Could this day get any worse." Said Sam and just as she did a small ghost appeared.

"I am boxed lunch!" she said "Beware my pretty dress."

"Boxed lunch. I love your dress." Said Sam.

"Thank you." She said nicely, and it really was a pretty dress. It had flowers and ruffles and everything.

The girls headed back and home, but ran into the boys on the way.

"Hi Danny, Tucker and John (Jazz's husband)" said Sam

"Hi girls." said Danny and all exchanged a few kisses. "So can we see your dresses?"

"Well you can see theirs, but not mine you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"aw man!" sighed Danny.

"Hey... Don't feel bad you only have about a month to wait." said Jazz and the girls continued

* * *

That's it for now. Thank you. Please R&R, and again if you want to say something in the BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY. 


	6. An attempt at conversion

Thank you for the 16 reviews I have gotten. SO here is the next big thing.

Disclaimer: I do nit own Danny Phantom blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chapter 6

An attempt at conversion

When Sam got home she: immediately went upstairs and called Danny.

"Hello!" said Danny.

"Hey Danny." said Sam with a sad voice.

"Sammy what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well my mom gave us her blessings…" she hesitated.

"But…" said Danny

"But my Dad wought give in unless you convert." She finished.

"Ok! No problem." said Danny as if he wanted to convert.

"You actually want to?" questioned Sam.

"I don't mind as long as I get to be with you and besides we could still celebrate Christmas, just not, Easter."

"You are so sweet." commented Sam.

"Yeah I know." Said Danny and they both hung up.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

The next day Sam and Mr. Manson took me to see Rabbi Isaac. He was a fairly tall man maybe 5"8. He had a small beard and huge brown eyes. To me he seemed like the bold sportsman type, however the guy is in his seventies

"Hello Daniel!" said Rabbi Isaac "it's nice to meet you. Samantha has told me much about you." He finished as he shook my hand.

"it's nice to meet you to!" I said as he let go of my grip.

"SO!" began the Rabbi. "Samantha tells me you want to become a Jew…well then lets start today, say at about 2."

"That would be fine with me." I said. Then Sam and I left to go eat considering it was about 10 and neither of us had, had anything to eat and Mr. Manson left to go to some busyness meeting.

"The Rabbi, he's a nice guy." I told her.

"He's brilliant." She retorted. "He has taught this synagogue a lot it's a shame he's retiring at the end of next year."

"So why did your Dad still say no?" I asked as we neared the coffee shop.

"He said that you were tricking us into thinking you were a mature person, that it was all a trick to get me in…well you know." Said Sam

"Yeah I get what you're saying, but can you really blame him?"

"Yes I can." She said and we approached to counter to order.

"Can I please have the bagel with the sausage." I said to the lady. "and a medium cappuccino."

"Yes sir." Said the woman who looked about 16 years old and had just started working here maybe a month a go.

"Yeah and I'll have the bagel with cream cheese and a medium cappuccino." Said Sam and the girl typed that one in as well.

"It will just be a moment." She said and headed off to fill our orders.

"Danny!" said Sam.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for doing this. This means a lot to me." She said.

"You mean taking you for breakfast, no problem." I said.

"Not That I mean this whole thing with you and my dad and you converting….it just seems so weirs."

"Don't worry it will me a lot better at the end of next month, when we're already married living together." I told her giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Just then the girl came with our orders. I paid her and we headed to sit down.

"So how many people are coming all together?" I asked.

"Well the ghosts plus my family plus yours that comes up to about 250 people, and 125 out of those 250 is just my family. Plus your family that's another 100 people and the ghosts that another 25." She finished and all that was going through my head was how beautiful she looked in blue, cause she was wearing a blue collar shirt and black pants, around her neck she was wearing the diamond necklace I gave her for our 1 year anniversary.

"Wow I didn't know you had such a big family."

"Yeah well…"

After we finished eating we walked around the city. Then we had lunch, and I went to start my study's with Rabbi Isaac.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

After I let Danny go to meet with the Rabbi to start his study's I went over Danni, who was living with the Fenton's, but she was going away to college soon. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Fenton let me in, and as always she was wearing her blue jumpsuit.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fenton." I told her.

"Oh Sam you know you can call me Maddie." She said as I came in.

"Ok Maddie. Is Dani home?" I asked.

"Yeah she just came home from school she's in her room." Said Maddie and went back to the basement. I made my was up the stairs and went to Danni's room, which used to be the guest room, until Vlad left and Danni came back into town.

"Danni!" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Sam is that you? Come in." she called.

I stepped into the room and saw that the bedroom had been painted blue and black and white, with just a touch of green. Danni was sitting on her bed reading a book called Witches of Saturn. I read that book when I was her age. It was about a Witch from Saturn who comes with her family, who are royals on Saturn., to earth and she falls in love with a mortal. It was pretty funny, fluffy, and just a tad creepy.

"Hey Sam, or can I call you sis now?" she said looking up from her book.

"You can if you want to." I told her and sat next to her. "So you like the book?" I asked.

"Yeah it's awesome." She said back.

"Which part are you on?" I asked.

"um…let me see Kimberly (The witch's name) just turned into a cat from staying up late and she's heading to the library."

"I love that part wait till you get to the part when she goes to white creek (A/n the book is made up…well I made it up and Kimberly is actually a character of mine. You might have seen her in some of my other story's)"

"SO what time is the wedding?" she asked. I still couldn't believe it I only had 3 weeks to go before I became Mrs. Fenton.

"Well the ceremony starts at ten. Then after that we go to the reception." I told her.

"And where are you two going for your honey moon?" She asked and that's when it hit me. Danny and I never discussed it. I don't think we ever even thought about it either.

"Uh...well…" I tried

"You forgot about the honey moon. Didn't you." She said and I nodded. Over the years she had become a real woman. She had gotten taller and her black hair grew down to her chest. She had really grown up, however she wasn't the chubby little kid anymore. She was really beautiful, but for some reason boys never really liked her. "So where do you want to go for your honeymoon?"

"Well I was hoping we go to Italy and Greece then go to Paris." I said

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah so tell me what colleges are you going to apply for? (a/n I think before I said that she was 17 so if I did imagine that she's graduating earlier if not never mind)"

"Um…Yale, Harvard, Stanford,…"

"I get the idea."

"What do I have to do as the maid of honor?"

"In the ceremony all you have to make sure is that you go up right after the boxed lunch, and Young blood, then at the reception you will most likely give either the 2nd or the 3rd person to raise the glass' for a toast." I said then looked at my watch,. "Oh crap." I shouted. "Danni I'm sorry I have to go and pick up Danny." I said and left.

I drove my car to the synagogue to pick up Danny. When I got there he was already waiting for me there. I let him in and drove off.

"Listen Danny." I began. "While I talked with Danielle I realized that we don't have a honeymoon planned." Danny putt on a blank face and gave me a goofy smile, I actually think he looked cute with that stupid smile on his face.

"Ok well then where do you want to go?" he asked,

"well since my mom agreed to pay for anything I need I thought we could go to Italy and Greece." I said.

"That sound great so You will ask her about it."

"I'll call her right now." I said and dialed her number and putt my cell to my ear. "Mom Hi listen um…"

"Oh honey I'm so glad you called because I just realized that you don't have a honeymoon. So Where and how much?" she said.

"Well we want to go to Italy and Greece so you do the math."

"Ok I'll have everything ready for you guys by May 21." She said and hung up.

"That's it it's all taken care off." I told Danny as I putt my phone away.

* * *

That's it…this has to be my longest chapter ever, but there it is. And again if anyone wishes to have a chat with me in the beginning of the story let me know. Please R&R 


	7. Finall wedding details

I have 20 reviews so here is the next chapter. Yay!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not onw Danny Phantom, but I might someday, however this is my story, miner, mine, all mine.

* * *

Chapter 7

Final wedding preparations

Sam and Jazz went to see some florists for the wedding. The first one was the flora Dora flower shop.

There selection of flowers was poor and un-interesting.

Jacob's Flower arrangements, on the other hand had a lot of good flowers so they went in.

"Hello! Is anyone in here?" called Jazz.

Then a tall man came in. He looked about 30. He was wearing a collar shirt that was un-buttoned and the sleeves where rolled up.

"Yes! May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes! We need bridal flowers." said Jazz.

"Well…We have some lovely carnations." said the man.

"Not exactly what we're looking for." said Sam

"Ok come over here then." Said the man and led the girls to the back room where there wore little peach and white roses in a beautiful arrangement.

"These are perfect." said Sam, picking up the flowers. "We'll take them! We will need 2 small ones one medium and one large one."

"Ok that will be $100.00." said the man

"That's fine." Said Jazz and gave him the money. "Have the flowers ready at this adress on this date." Said Jazz writing something down on a paper and handed it to the man. Then she and Sam left.

"That went well." said Sam.

"Yeah! So what else do we need to do before the wedding?" asked Jazz.

"Well I still need a veil and tiara." Said Sam and they headed to a different type of bridal store. This one had veils and shoes, and tiara's and much more. There was jewelry and bracelets and ton's of other stuff.

"Lets start with the tiara." said Sam, and headed towards that department.

It was huge their was a huge variety of tiara's from small to large form cool to ugly to creepy and a lot of other different crowns.

Jazz followed her and found a red crown with white jewels. No way that one was gonna cut it.

The second one Jazz found was green, and green like gag green.

Then Sam looked and saw a cute silver tiara with small diamond like stones. It was only $30.

Then Sam picked a veil and they left.

In Sam's car.

"So where too next?" asked Jazz.

"Well I have to go to the ghost zone and check on our ghostly guests." Replied Sam and headed over to the Fenton's.

They entered the house since Maddie and Jack weren't home and Danni was at school. They went down to the basement and got into the ghost plane (I don't know what it's called so bare with me).

Then they were of. They entered through the green screen into the ghost zone.

"Where is our first stop?" asked Jazz.

"Ember!" said Sam and pressed the gas. Over the years she had gotten very good at driving it. They came across a huge concert like hall, and fazed through it. There on the stage was Ember with her band. They looked like they where toning there instruments.

"Hey Ember." Said Sam through the intercom.

"Oh hello." Said Ember in her sly voice. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ready, and give you the list of songs you can play." Said Sam and got out of the vehicle and handed Ember a piece of paper.

"Ok no problem." Said Ember as Sam sat back into the plane.

"Ok see you in a week, be at the church at 9:30am" said Jazz, and they left.

"Now where are we going?" asked Jazz.

"Well I've already checked with boxed Lunch and the Lunch lady, so I guess Young Blood."

They went through what looked like a pirate portal, there they saw a huge ship and a little boy playing with some chest.

"Young Blood." Called Sam.

The boy turned around and looked at them.

"Oh Hello." Said Young Blood.

"I just want to make sure that your ready for the wedding next week." Said Jazz.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said. "What time do I need to be at the church?" he asked.

"Be there at 9:30, and remember wear a tux." Said Sam.

"You got it." Said Young blood as they drove away.

"Ok whose left?" asked Jazz.

"Pandora and Frostbite." Said Sam going through an iceberg. They landed what looked like the frozen deep and they where greeted by Frostbite himself.

"Hello Ladies." Said Frostbite. "How may I be of serves to the hero's future wife?" he asked.

"Well I just want to make sure that your all set of the wedding next week." Said Sam

"Oh yes. I have already prepared my favorite cape, and is there anything I will be doing at the wedding?"

"Um…You just have to stand behind Danny and walk Danielle down the ail." Said Sam. (I don't know how to spell ail so if you do know how to spell it let me know)

"No problem." Said Frostbite and saluted Sam.

"Ok see you next week then. 9:30 am" Said Jazz and they again left. Now they where headed to see Pandora and make sure she was ready as well. They went through a Geek style portal and saw the giant woman looking over some clothes.

"Hello Pandora." Said Jazz and Sam.

"Oh hello girls. What are you doing here?" she asked kneeling down so that she could see them better.

"Oh just making sure every ghost whose coming to the wedding is ready. I mean it is only about…a …w…week…away." Said Sam kind of nerves.

"She getting cold feet." Explained Jazz.

"well in any case. I am ready for the wedding, I just can't decide weather I should wear my green dress or my yellow one." Said Pandora holding up the huge dresses.

"Definitely the Yellow" said both girl and giving her a smile they headed back home.

When they came back to the living world Danny was waiting for them there.

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Well while Sam and Jazz went to see to some final wedding details I had another learning session with Rabbi Isaac.

Then Tucker and I went for a walk around town.

"So what will I have to do as the best man?" asked Tucker,

"Well you will stand behind frostbite who will be standing behind me, you also get to plan my bachelor party." Said Danny with out any enthusiasm what so ever.

"Ok, but you sound like you don't want a bachelor Party."

"Well I really don't want to go and get drunk, or go to some strip club."

"Oh come on we have to do something." Pleaded Tucker.

"Well maybe we could go to movie or a café and catch up on old times. How about Friday?"

"Fine! Friday it is." said Tucker disappointed.

"Come on I promises when you get married will do that…" I gulped "Maybe"

"Thanks I feel better…I think."

We walked over to the Nasty burger and ordered a pair of Hamburgers and 2 orders of fries and awaited for our order, and got some drinks.

"I always wanted to know how many times did you fight the box ghost?" asked Tucker.

"Well I wouldn't call it fighting if the ghost is no competition, but I think it was maybe 20 that's before they got Boxed Lunch." I told him

"Ha! Ha! Yeah you right. So are you sure there is nothing else I need to do as best man?" he asked again, as our order arrived.

"well you could always tell people which side to sit on. The groom is on the right and the bride is on the left." I said.

After we ate Tucker paid the bill and we headed our separate ways. I went home., but when I got home I heard a disturbance coming from the basement. SO I went down stairs and saw Sam and Jazz coming out of the ghost portal.

* * *

No ones P.O.V.

Sam and Jazz got out of the thing and faced Danny.

"Why were you guys in the ghost zone?" asked Danny.

"Well we checked on our ghost guests." Said Jazz. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Said Jazz going up stairs. "Oh and Sam I almost forgot your bachelorette party is on Friday so don't be late be here at six sharp." She finished and disappeared.

"So yours is on Friday too." Said Danny.

"Yeah I guess it is." Said Sam giving him a small kiss.

* * *

That's it Omg another long chapter I can't believe it. Well my next chapter will be about there party's, and it wought be too long till the actuall wedding. Yay! 


	8. Party! Party!

If I'm not mistaken this is chapter 8. Special thanks to all who send in there R&R's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own this story. So there. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Party! Party!

It was Friday. The wedding was less than a week away 3-4 day at the most.

Danny had another session with Rabbi Isaac and it looked like Sam's Dad would give in. Well they hoped he would. They agreed that Rabbi Isaac would marry them, and awaited for that day to come.

Tonight Sam and Danny where heading to there own bachelor parties and where very exited.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

It was 6 o clock and I was heading over to the Fenton's for my supposed bachelorette party. Luckily for me my mother wasn't coming, she was to busy planning my honeymoon.

I went inside and found the girls had a ton of balloons and a sign that says good luck, I also spotted a few presents, I didn't know you got presents on your bachelorette party.

"HI Sam come on in." said Maddie and led me to the couch.

"What's up with the presents?" I asked.

"Well we thought instead of having a bachelorette party we decided to give you a bridal shower." Said Danni.

"Cool!" I said. "So what's first?" I asked.

"We could catch up on old memories." Suggested Valerie.

"Ok lets do it." I said as I sat down net to Danni.

"hmm." Started Jazz. "remember the time the whole town ended up guy free because of Ember and Kitty and that evil doctor?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I remember Danny was so creped out when he saw how you and me acting all friendly." I said back.

"Danni remember when I kidnapped you and pretended that I wanted to meet Danny Phantom?" asked Val.

"See that was scary. I almost melted into goop, but I was happy that you finally found out about Vlad and his oh so secret, secret." Said the clone.

"You know what I remember?" asked Maddie.

"What." We all asked in unison.

"After Danny saved the world and Vlad was gone, Danielle came back to town and moved in with us. That was my favorite day." Said Maddie making Danni feel happy.

"Remember when that nightmare ghost attacked the town?" asked Jazz, making me blush immediately.

"Um…Yeah…I definitely remember that." I said stuttering.

"Ok Sam open you presents." Said Maddie handing me a box with white wrapping paper and a light blue bow on it.

I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dark purple robe. There was something written on it. I looked closer and it said Samantha Fenton on it.

"That's from Me." Said Maddie.

"Thank you I love it." I said and putt it to the side as I picked up another present. This was a very small box like there was a ring or something inside. I opened it up and it had a beautiful silver chain and had a 6 corner star with diamonds on the corners of it.

"Wow…" I said.

"That one was from me." Said Danni.

"I love it." I said and gave her a hug. I then putt the necklace in the box and putt it aside.

I then picked up what I guessed was Jazz's gift. It had orange wrapping paper and a black bow. 'Totally Halloween style.' I thought. It also had a card attached. So I took the card and opened it first.

It said: _'I'm happy that your marrying my brother instead of some spoiled brat. I'm going to love having a second sister. Jazz.'_ (Danni is the first) I then opened the box. It had a gold framed picture in it. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of Danny and me right before we left for the senior prom. Danny was wearing a black tux and I had a flowing purple dress.

"I love it. Thanks Jazz." I said

"Your welcome. It took me forever to find the perfect picture to putt in there."

I then took Valerie's gift. It wasn't wrapped it was just a box.

"Sorry I didn't have a chance to wrap it." Said Valerie.

"it's ok. I said opening the box to find a small statue of me and Danny on a stand between a gorgeous arch. That had flowers on it.

"I thought it would look good on top of your wedding cake." Said Valerie.

'Thank you. Thank you everybody I love these presents. Oh and Jazz what about the cake?" I said.

"The cake is all set and I had your grandmother be the head chef on it." Said Valerie making me smile.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said and opened the door to revile Danny. "What are you doing here?" I asked, and awaited an answer.

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V.)

After another session with Rabbi Isaac I headed over to Tuckers place for my bachelor party. 'I don't think I even want to know what Tucker has planned for me.' I thought as I climbed the stairs to the Foley residence.

When I came in I saw my Dad, Tucker, and Eric (Jazz's husband) sitting in the living room.

"Hey dude." Said Tucker.

"Hello!" I said suspiciously

"Come on let the party begin." Shouted Eric.

"Uh you invited my dad?" I questioned.

"Oh no he was just leaving, he wanted to check something with my dad." Said Tucker.

"That's right son I'll see you later." He said and left.

"come on where gonna be late." Said Eric

"Were are we going?" I asked

"To a private party." Said Tucker. "we rented out a club and invited some of our college and high school friends.

"Um Tucker. We didn't have any friend in high school besides each other."

"Well I called in some people we know from high school and they wanted to come." He said as they shoved me into the car.

We drove for about 30 minutes before we arrived at the place. It was a huge building, and it had a huge sign which said,: The key club

"You rented the key club?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Said Tucker and we went inside.

Inside there was a huge hall and there was lot of people I do and do not know. Dash and Kwan where there. Some of my college buddies and some people I have never met.

"Hi!" I said

"Congrats Fenton." Said Dash. "Listen…Um…Do you need a body guard or something cause Kwan and I really need a job." Whispered Dash.

"I'll see what I can do." I told him.

"Well while we catch up on old times lets bring out the cake." Yelled Tucker, and that's when I knew exactly what they where planning. Some half naked girl is going to jump out of the cake and do some disturbing exotic dance. 'There was no way on earth that I was going to get out of here.' I thought.

Then they wheeled the huge cake and I was sure about the whole exotic dancer theory. The cake was about 5 feet tall and had blue frosting on it.

Just then the top of the cake came of and a skinny blonde jumped out wearing a bikini.

"That's it." I stated. "I'm out of here." I said as I came over to the woman. "Look thanks for coming, but this is so not what I need right now." I said and grabbed a near by towel and covered her up.

"Dude what's up we did this for you." Said Tucker.

"Tucker! This is exactly what I didn't want." I told him and stormed out. I then changed into Danny Phantom and flew off before they could go after me.

I made my way to my house and knocked on the door. I then changed back to Danny Fenton and awaited for the door to open. It was opened by my bride to be.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

No ones P.O.V.

"Let me come in and I'll tell you everything." Said Danny. Sam stepped aside and let him in. He sat on the couch and sulked.

"Danny what happened?" asked Sam wrapping her arm around him.

"Well remember how Tucker was planning my bachelor party?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Jazz.

"Well him and Eric and I headed to the key club for the party and Dash and Kwan were there and asked me for a job as body guards. Then Tucker brings out this huge cake and does exactly what I told him not to. He booked an exotic Dancer to jump out of the cake and…well… you get the rest." Said Danny.

"Oh I am gonna kill them." Said Valerie.

"Wait…" said Danni. "I have a better idea. Instead of killing them lets make them miserable. So here is what we'll do. When they get here to look for Danny we pretend that we just came back from a strip club and tell them how muscular some of the guys where and how lame the guys in town are." Said the younger girl.

"That's…Not a bad idea." Said Danny and Sam.

About and hour later Eric and Tucker came towards the Fenton residence and saw the girls sitting down on the couch talking.

"Yeah that has to be the bets club in town." Said Valerie.

"Your telling me. I have never seen such hunky guys." Said Jazz. "Eric isn't even close to being that hunky."

"Totally compared to the guys we've seen today no guy in all of amity park is that hunky." Said Danni.

"Tucker is so wimpy compared to them." Added Valerie and that's when the guys finally decided to say something.

"Um…and where exactly did you girls go tonight?" asked Tucker.

"Oh no where jus the male strip club across town." Said Jazz.

"WHAT! How dare can a married woman go to a strip club." Said Eric.

"And how dare does a married man help Tucker get an exotic dancer to woo Danny." Yelled the girls.

"Danny told you didn't he." Said Tucker.

"Yup and you are gonna pay." Said Danni gesturing to the girls to take them down (A/n in case your wondering Danny and Sam are in the kitchen listening to all of this).

In less then 20 minutes both Eric and Tucker where tied up and shoved into the closet, and that's when Sam and Danny came out of the kitchen.

"We'll see you boys tomorrow." Said Sam and shut the door.

* * *

That's it for this one. The next chapter we'll be either 2 days before the wedding or the actual wedding. My longest chapter ever. 


	9. The night before

Ok this is chapter 8 and I don't know how long it will be before I update again, but it wought be too long.

* * *

Chapter 9

The night before

Well that morning they released Eric and Tucker from the closet, even though Valerie and Jazz were against it.

"So what are our plans for today?" asked Sam

"Well I have another session with Rabbi Isaac till 12 then I'm free." Said Danny

They then split up. Sam headed back to her place and Danny headed to the synagogue.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Well I entered my house and saw my dad with the goofiest smile I have ever seen, even more goofy then Tucker after he got his first kiss.

"Uh Dad…"I began. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Well Samantha I don't know." Said My dad, but his goofy smile just got bigger and bigger.

"um…Ok I'll guess I'll go to my room." I said and jolted upstairs, but before I reached the top I heard my mother come over.

"I think you should have told her now." She said.

"Oh she'll find out as soon as she enters her room." Added my dad and I continued to my room.

I entered my room and found a small box and a note. I opened it up and started to read it:

_Dear Samantha._

_Forgive me for being so rude to Daniel, I just want to make sure that you're marrying for the right reasons. Bow after I talked with Rabbi Isaac I am sure that Daniel is right for you and he does not have to convert. _

_Love_

_Your father. _

I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings that matched the necklace Danni gave me. Then I did something I had hoped I would never do. I squealed like a little girl and hurried down stairs.

"Oh thank you Daddy thank you." I cheered and gave him a hug.

Maybe an hour later Danny arrived at my door also smiling. My guess was that Rabbi Isaac told him about the conversion.

"Sam this is great." Said Danny. "First we'll have a Jewish ceremony then the other one and then the reception." He said as he swung me around the floor.

"Yeah…I…just nerves." Said Sam.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Said Danny

No ones P.O.V.

They then headed over to the nasty burger where they spotted to there surprise Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer! Is that you?" asked Danny

The man turned around and looked at the married couple to be.

"Mr. Fenton. Miss. Manson. How have you two been I haven't seen you since graduation. What are you up to now?"

"Well where getting m…m…m…married." Said Sam.

"Ah you two. I'm not surprised. Especially after you beat Miss. Sanchez in for cutest couple."

"Um…Ok so how have you been?" asked Danny.

"I'm still teaching, and still underpaid." He said sadly.

"Oh…well…would you look at the time." Said Sam and they left.

"He's exactly as the first time we met him." Said Danny.

"Oh yeah." Replied Sam.

They decided to have a little fun and went to the carnival to try to make Sam forget about the wedding.

They got on the roller coaster and waited for the ride to start.

The cart started moving and they went around a circle. Then it went up around and down and up and down again. It did that a couple more times before the ride came to an end.

Danny helped Sam out of the cart and they headed for another ride.

After the carnival. Danny got Sam home and kissed her good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry it will all be ok." Said Danny. Same gave him a small smile and he left.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I have to hurry and finish it. So next chapter will be up wither tomorrow or in a week or tow, I wought be in town so. 


	10. The Wedding from HellOr not

Well here I am at the final chapter of this story, but if you're actually reading this part I will let you know on a little secret. Come closer, closer. Uh too close…Ok that's better. There will be a SEQUEL. Yeah I knew you'd be happy. Well let it begin…or end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. But I might one day.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Wedding from hell…or not.

Sam woke up with a bright smile on her face. 'today's the day' she thought with a smile and got out of bed.

At the same time Danny was also waking up. He changed out of his Pj's and walked down stairs. 'today is the day.' He thought as he entered the kitchen.

"Well look who it is. It's the almost married man." Cried his cousin who was enjoying a piece of toast.

"Yeah me!" said Danny going into the frig and taking out a carton of orange juice. He then took a glass and poured the juice into it.

"Nice" said Danny after taking a drink of the juice and putting the carton away.

"good morning." Said Jazz walking in with there parents behind.

"Good morning." Said there parents.

At Sam's house.

Sam came downstairs to find her entire family already seated eating breakfast.

"Hello." Said Sam.

"Good morning." Said her Dad.

"Good morning." Said her mom.

"Hey kid." Said her grandma. As Sam sat down.

"SO honey what time should we head over to the synagogue?" asked my father.

"About 9:30." Said Sam.

After breakfast Sam went to take a shower. After her shower she went and grabbed her parents grandmother, and her dress and headed over to the synagogue.

At Danny's house.

"Mom, Dad, Danny, Jazz! Lets go we're gonna be late." Yelled Danni from downstairs.

A minute later they came down.

Danny and his father were wearing tuxes. Maddie wore a beautiful top and skirt, and the girls got there designated dresses and headed to the synagogue as well.

Danny and his family arrived first, and split up. Maddie Jazz, and Danni headed towards the girls dressing room. While the Danny and his father headed for the men's.

Later on Sam and her family also arrived and she, her mother, and grandmother headed for the girls dressing room.

Then Tucker and Valerie arrived and headed to there own dressing rooms.

Finally Eric arrived and went to the guys room as well.

Girls dressing room.

After all the brides maids and the maid of honor got dressed they began helping Sam get dressed herself.

_Flashback_

_We see Sam and Danny and Tucker on there first day of middle school._

"_I can't believe where here." said Danny to Tucker._

"_Yeah! Hey Danny check it out there's that new girl we heard about." Said Tucker pointing to a black haired purple eyed girl._

"_She's pretty." Said Danny_

"_Who Paulina?"_

"_No the new girl." Said Danny. Then this new girl came over to them._

"_Hi I'm Sam Manson." She said,_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm D-Danny and this is Tucker." Said Danny, suddenly the black haired girl smiled and they both blushed._

_End of Flashback_

"Sam are you ok?" asked Jazz as she zipped Sam's dress.

"Oh yeah I'm just happy." Replied the girl.

"If I know her she probably had a flashback of something that happened with Danny" said Danielle.

"Ok let me do your make up sweetie." Said Mrs. Manson, as she began to putt on lip stick.

_Flashback. (Sam's P.O.V.)_

"_Danny open up." I said through a window in Danny's room. He came over and opened it._

"_You want me to open up ok. When I was five I really wanted a puppy, but my parents said no…"_

_I then looked at his bed and noticed a whole bunch of different pictures of me._

"_Ok even the part of me that kind of likes the attention is really creped out right now._

"_Danny stop you don't really feel that way about me and I don't really feel that way about you." I said Lying I wanted that, but I didn't want to get it through hypnosis. (A/n I'm not sure exactly how that went, but I tried) _

_End of Flashback. (Sam's P.O.V.)_

"Ok I'm all done." Said my mother.

"ok girls her hair is next." Said Mrs. Fenton.

"Mrs. Fenton what do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Sam please call me Maddie."

"Ok Maddie what exactly do you have planned for my hair?" I asked

"You'll see." She told me as he and Danni began working on my hair.

_Flashback._

"_Here!" I said and handed him the ring he asked me to hold for him. "It's the ring you were gonna give to Valerie. Something tells me it was really meant for me." I said and flipped the ring over. "Take it so I knot that you'll come back."_

"_Sam if we make it through this…" said Danny._

"_When we make it through this." I corrected him _

"_When we make it through this there some thing I need to tell you." He said and a ton of questions popped into my head._

"_I think I'd be willing to listen." I said and did the unthinkable I kissed him on the cheek. Danny then took my head and gave me the biggest kiss ever. I thought it was just a little goodbye sort of thing like in case the world ends._

"_Wow." He said "Remind me to save the world more often." Then my heart flipped. 'He likes me, he really likes me.' I thought _

_End of flashback. _

"Ok all done." Said Maddie and I looked in the mirror to see my hair and my veil

At the same time in the boys dressing room (Danny's P.O.V.)

It was maybe 15 minutes before the start Tucker went to seat everyone so I was left with my Dad, Frostbite who had just arrived and Eric. I was pacing around the room nerves as hell.

"Danny chill out." Said My Dad.

"Oh great one he is right you are worrying to much." Said Frostbite.

I gave them both a smile when Tucker came in.

"All the ghosts are present and accounted for." Announced Tucker and gave me a military solute.

'Thanks Tuck." I said and took a deep breath. Tucker left again.

Back with the girl. Normal P.O.V.

The girls where almost ready when tucker came in with someone behind him.

"Tucker what do you want?" asked Valerie.

"I'm here to deliver the flower girl and the ring barer." Said Tucker and left leaving the girls with Young blood and Boxed Lunch.

Boxed Lunch was wearing that cute little dress they got and had a small basket of flowers.

Young Blood was wearing a tux and had a pillow in his hand with the rings.

"Aren't they adorable." Said Jazz and the rest smiled. The Mr. Manson came in.

With the boys.

After a few more minutes of Pep talks with Danny and his father Tucker came back in.

"It's time." He said. Jack went out first, followed by Eric then Frostbite then Tucker then Danny.

Then They Sam Mr. Manson who gave them a nod and went to the girls room.

Girls.

"Ok Girls it's time." He announced.

So Pamela, and Maddie went out first. Then Boxed Lunch and Young Blood. Then Danni exited followed by Jazz and Valerie, and Then Sam with her Father.

When Maddie and Pamela came down the ail they saw that Danny, Tucker, Frostbite, and Eric were all standing and ready, as was Rabbi Isaac. The Women took there seats. Then Boxed lunch floated down the ail with Young blood behind her. Then Danni came down the ail in her dress and the flowers in her hand. Then Valerie came down the ail with Jazz right behind. Then the music changed and everyone stood up, and Sam and her father headed down the ail nice and slow.

When they got to the front Mr. Manson pulled back her veil and sat down next to his wife.

"Today I will be performing two different types of ceremonies. A traditional Jewish wedding and a regular all religious one." Said Rabbi Isaac. They then did the Jewish ceremony excluding the I do's and the braking of the glass, he moved on to the second one.

"Before I move on is there anyone who objects to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your piece." Said the Rabbi and looked around. No one bothered and the Rabbi continued.

"Samantha do you take Danny to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health , in rich or poor as long as you both shall live?" asked the Rabbi.

"I do." Said Sam.

"And Danny do you take Sam to be your wife in all that stuff I just said?" asked the Rabbi and after a short laugh he answered. "I do"

" I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the Rabbi After Sam and Danny kissed they exchanged rings and headed out of the church down the street for the reception.

The Party.

"Hello everyone." Announce Ember and her band began playing. After a couple songs Danny and Sam cut the huge cake and shared it with there friends. 4 hours later everyone followed the bride and groom out to the limo.

Sam turned towards the limo and through her flowers back wards. She turned around just in time to see them fall into the hands of Valerie Gray.

"Well I guess that says that." Said Danny.

"Yep and Valerie and Tucker. Don't forget to invite us to your wedding." Said Sam as she and Danny got into the limo and headed of for there honeymoon with there friends waving goodbye.

* * *

The end…of this story anyway. Ok I'll let you guys guess what happens in the sequel. If you think you got it send me a message with your guess and I'll let you know if you got it right or not. 


End file.
